


How to Keep your Demon Warm 101

by DollieSpock92



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: Aziraphale believes Crowley doesn't have the same feelings for him. But that's okay, he has decided to do his best to make sure his demon is as comfortable as possible.I finally figured how many chapters this is going to be guys!





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale had a guilty habit. There was nothing more he loved than sitting in his favorite armchair with an old book and some hot coco. Well almost nothing. Winter had set in blanketing London in snow and Aziraphale found himself a new guilty pleasure, trying to keep Crowley warm. He knew the serpent was having a rough time dealing with the temperature, especially since this winter seemed to be particularly bad. Aziraphale decided he would do whatever he could to keep the demon warm. 

There was only one issue. Crowley seemed like a skittish deer as of late. Aziraphale was worried that one wrong thing would cause the demon to bolt, leaving a demon shaped hole in his door. Aziraphale had to admit that this made him rather miserable as he found himself wanting a change of pace. Sadly, he couldn’t shake the feeling that might have been too slow.  He knew Crowley had other friends, he had said so himself so Aziraphale didn’t hold out too much hope that Crowley returned his affection. Instead, he was just going to do his best to make Crowley’s life more comfortable. As long as he had Crowley in his life, he would be happy. 

Aziraphale planned to start with little things and one opportunity had finally presented itself as Crowley threw himself onto the angel’s fluffy couch and stretched out. There was a chill in the air as the sky threaten to snow and Aziraphale was sure the demon would visit him since it was Tuesday. Crowley would complain at being called predictable, but Aziraphale found it endearing. He had specifically turned up the heat in the bookshop and made sure the couch had a soft afghan (he had proudly knitted it for Crowley) draped across the top of it. Much to his dismay, as Crowley covered himself with the blanket, Aziraphale realized he had knitted it too short for him. Crowley let out a huff as his feet stuck out. Aziraphale was about to miracle the blanket longer when he had a better idea.

“If you insist on napping on my couch, you could take your shoes off my dear.” Aziraphale said a bit sternly. He knew Crowley would do it, but would respond dramatically. He was proven right when Crowley kicked his shoes off launching them across the shop with a soft hiss. Aziraphale waited about ten minutes watching Crowley from the corner of his eye before making his move. Crowley tossed and turned clearly unable to get warm. Aziraphale went to the couch with his book and swatted Crowley legs to the side so he could sit. Crowley huffed and pulled his legs in to let the angel sit. Angels were naturally warmer, Aziraphale himself ran like a well cared for furnace. He let his heat radiate out and he could see Crowley’s feet edging closer till they were almost touching his thigh. “You seem cold dear.” Aziraphale said as nonchalantly as possible. He lifted his thigh and pulled the demon’s feet under, warming him. Crowley remained absolutely still for a few minutes before tucking his feet deeper with a content sigh. Aziraphale reaches across and tucked the blanket more firmly around him. He sat back and enjoyed his book as he felt Crowley starting to doze. 

  
It wasn’t long before that became a pattern for them. Crowley would walk in from the chill and launch himself on the couch to curl up. He would then pout staring at the angel through those black glasses till Aziraphale joined him on the couch to warm his feet. Aziraphale always obliged. One time, Aziraphale had mentioned that Crowley’s feet weren’t even cold.  “You don’t need me you old serpent” Aziraphale had teased. Crowley went stiff at the suggestion and Aziraphale wondered if he had said the wrong thing. The demon didn’t seem to relax till Aziraphale shifted more onto his legs, but Aziraphale knew he didn't doze. The next time Aziraphale was by the window organizing books when he saw Crowley get out of his Bentley. He watched Crowley step into a pile of snow and lean against his car for a few minutes. He could see Crowley shake slightly and the angel was definitely concerned. Crowley always had a hard time with the cold as it was without standing in a foot of snow. When he started towards the shop, Aziraphale turned and busiest himself with another shelf as Crowley opened the door and headed for the couch.  “Angel, I’m cold” He called out tucking himself into the afghan but keeping his feet out. Aziraphale quickly went to him sitting down allowing Crowley to tuck his ice cold feet under him. He never did lengthen the afghan. 


	2. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale fretts over trying to keep Crowley's hands warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a good chance that this will have to be more than three chapters now, my writing got away from me.

They always fed the ducks on Thursday. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how this tradition started (he hoped it was Crowley’s excuse to see him more regularly), but they obeyed it, nonetheless. Aziraphale tried to stop the tradition when he realized how cold Crowley got during these trips through the winter months. The demon always huffed at his hands and jumped from foot to foot. Aziraphale’s heart sank seeing him tremble, but when he brought it up Crowley would just brush it off. He still insisted on coming. Once Aziraphale tried going out before the demon arrived at his bookshop so he could tell Crowley that he already did it. He woke up early and ventured out bundled up determined that Crowley wouldn’t have to face the chill. Aziraphale happily told Crowley he didn’t have to brave the cold that day thinking instead they could just have tea. The look on the demon’s face before he managed to get his glasses on was one that would forever break Aziraphale’s heart. He never went without him again and always made sure they had plenty of bread. 

Today Aziraphale was trying something different in an effort to keep his demon warm. He had knitted Crowley some black mittens to help keep his hands warm. They were made of a soft dense yarn and Aziraphale was sure they would help. To go along with it, he had made him a dark green scarf. Crowley wasn’t much for wearing green, but Aziraphale loved the way the color looked at him. He had spent longer than he thought he would learning to knit, his hands clumsy at best it seems. Aziraphale was proud of the results still and hoped Crowley would appreciate the effort despite some imperfections. He put them on the desk and waited for Crowley to arrive. It wasn’t long before the engine of the Bentley roared outside. He watched Crowley walk through the door, quickly shutting the biting wind out behind him. He flipped the sign to close.

“It’s a bloody cold one angel.” He called.

“We could stay in dear,” Aziraphale told him coming out from behind a pile of books he was reorganizing. “I can make you tea.” Crowley shot him a look behind his glasses.

“Did you feed them without me again?” He asked hurt.

“No no, just offering.” He told him. “But if we are going out, you need these.” Aziraphale stepped up to him with his handmade gifts.

“What are these, mittens? Demons don’t wear mittens angel.” Crowley said picking them up.

“Ah but this one does.” Aziraphale said smiling using his puppy dog eyes.

“No one even wears mittens anymore.” Crowley half complaining. Aziraphale let out a sigh.

“I knew I shouldn’t have made them.” He said sadly. “I tried making gloves, but knitting the fingers ended up being harder than I thought.”

“Angel, you made these?” Crowley asked.

“I thought you would like them; you don’t have to wear them dear.” Aziraphale told him reaching out to take the mittens back.

“No, no, I’ll wear them.” He said stepping out of his reach and putting the mittens on. Aziraphale beamed at him as he held out the scarf.

“Thought you would look nice in green.” He told him. Crowley came close again and Aziraphale wrapped it gingerly around his neck then securing it where only his glasses and above were exposed.

“There you go.” Aziraphale told him, his eyes shining. He started for the door and Crowley mircaled it open for him. Aziraphale walked to the Bentley listening to the crunch of snow from Crowley to know the demon was following him. The Bentley was already warm, the car not daring to allow its master to grow too cold. 

They reached the pond in record time and made their way through the snow to the ducks waiting for them. Aziraphale stood by the gate and threw out the bread to his friends who stayed through the winter months. Most ducks left, but there was always a few who stayed behind. Some older ones who couldn’t make the trip. Crowley and Aziraphale made sure each year they survived through the cold.

“How are the mittens dear?” Aziraphale asked throwing out a handful. His breath came out in puffs before him.

“Nice, thank you angel.” He told him tucking the scarf around his nose more firmly. His shaking hands didn’t escape the angel’s notice. The icy wind must be biting through the thick yarn still.

“I was really hoping they would warm you better.” Aziraphale said a bit disappointed.

“They do angel, don’t worry about it.” Crowley told him earnestly. Aziraphale studied him for a moment before setting the bread on the ground. He took the demon’s hands in his holding tighter when Crowley jumped at the contact. Aziraphale raised them to his lips. He took in a deep breath and blew at the hands. He felt himself losing heat as it seeped into Crowley’s fingers. It would only last ten minutes or so, but the mittens would help contain it. The angel could continue transferring out a vast amount of heat each time. Angelic heat would warm anyone to the core. He had once been worried about it harming the demon, but demons were still from angels. Since he could heal Crowley, he knew this wouldn’t hurt him. Crowley let out a gasp at the sensation, wiggling his fingers. Aziraphale smiled knowing Crowley would be warm at least for a moment. He picked up the bread and handed it to the demon. Crowley threw the bread till the bag was empty, the ducks quacking their thanks. As the turned to leave, Crowley paused looking at his hands and then back at the angel seeming unsure. Aziraphale took them again blowing his heat on them as they trekked back to the Bentley. Crowley never forgot his mittens on their trips since then. If the demon asked for more heat, Aziraphale never told him that he could feel that his hands were still warm from the last breath and simply indulged him happily.


	3. A Walk in the Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is unable to change back into human form due to the cold. Aziraphale does his best to keep his demon from becoming restless. Fluff happens

Aziraphale watched from his desk as Crowley slithered around the couch. He would coil up in one spot and try to doze only to uncoil and move to another spot. He had changed into a snake in his sleep a few days ago and was struggling to change back to human. They had both noted that it became difficult to change back when it was cold out. Crowley seemed rather embarrassed by it but, Aziraphale didn’t mind, he loved looking at Crowley’s sleek black scales in the sunlight. Also, being in snake form meant Crowley didn’t leave for his flat. This allowed Aziraphale more time to care for him. He had done his best so far, raising the temp in the book shop and adding more pillows to the couch, but he knew Crowley was restless. He slithered from different areas of the bookshop not seeming to know what to do. Aziraphale wasn’t sure whether if Crowley was just anxious to leave or indeed couldn’t get comfortable. Today, Aziraphale decided he was going to get Crowley out of the bookshop to get some fresh air. Potentially Crowley would feel better not being so cooped up. 

Aziraphale drained the rest of his tea and shuffled over to the couch, plopping down next to the serpent.   
“I was just going to step out and get some pastries, would you like to come along?” Aziraphale questioned. He knew his own stomach would be growling at any moment. It was past breakfast time and they hadn’t gone out since Crowley transformed. Aziraphale mircaled food for himself, but it never tasted the same. Despite the fact that Crowley didn’t eat, Aziraphale knew he loved the cherry filled danishes and would eat them when human again.

“Cold.” Crowley hissed out tucking into himself tighter.

“You do feel rather cold dear, I’d hate to leave you here.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley answered him with a soft hiss as the angel glided a hand down his scales. They rarely touched when Crowley was human, but as a snake he seemed much more open to contact. 

“My dear I have an idea.” He said, unbuttoning his coat and waistcoat. He undid his shirt next as the snake immediately perked up, eyes wide.

“If you wrap around me, I assure you I can keep you plenty warm while I get us lunch.” He said meeting the snake’s eyes. When Crowley didn’t move, but continued to stare, Aziraphale started to panic. It seemed like a good offer at the time, but maybe it was too much. Aziraphale was rather soft compared to Crowley, never losing the gut that Gabriel told him to. Perhaps Crowley found this repulsive. This thought caused Aziraphale to shudder.

“Ahem, I’m so sorry I didn’t think-“ He started fumbling with his shirt buttons to hide his belly when Crowley lunged at him, wrapping around the exposed skin. He curled around the angel’s waist twice and settled his head on the angel’s shoulder.

“Warm.” He hissed nuzzling against his neck. Aziraphale beamed and buttoned up the shirt, his snake safely inside.

“My dear, I’ll always keep you warm.” Aziraphale said quietly.

Aziraphale miracled his clothes slightly bigger to help contain the snake and headed out into the chill. He knew Crowley would be warm with direct skin contact so he decided to take the long way to the pastry shop. When Crowley brushed against his cheek Aziraphale explained,  
“You have been cooped up inside, thought you might enjoy some fresh air.” Crowley nuzzled his neck in reply. Aziraphale had to admit he rather liked Crowley in snake form since he could touch the demon more. The gentle squeezes Crowley gave him as Aziraphale chatted away left him grinning ear to ear. Crowley didn’t talk much as a snake so Aziraphale filled him in some of his new readings and anything that popped into his head. 

Eventually, they made it into the pastry shop, a small bell on the door announcing their arrival. Aziraphale stood in line as he stomped off the bits of snow on his shoes while Crowley remained tucked against his neck. He was just thinking he should invest in some boots when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Aziraphale turned and faced a gentleman in this 30s wearing a bright red scarf and a dark coat.

“Just thought I’d tell ya I admire your coat, but aren’t you cold?” He said with a smile. 

“Oh thank you, I do my best to keep it nice, but no I am not cold. I run rather warm.” Aziraphale told him cheerfully.

“Rather warm, that must be nice in this weather.” He said stepping closer. There wasn’t much space between them to begin with causing Aziraphale to take a step back. 

“It is.” Aziraphale said awkwardly. The gentleman seemed nice enough but the way he looked the angel up and down made him feel a little nervous.

“Do you live around here?” The man questioned clearly invading his space again.

“I own the bookshop not far from here.” Aziraphale informed him proudly. At this he felt Crowley start squeezing him more insistently.

“What is it dear?” he asked, turning to look at the snake.

“Oh you like snakes do ya? I didn’t even notice you had one.” The man told him leaning in closer. Aziraphale could smell cigarettes on his breath along with his morning coffee.

“Big one that is, I have a big snake you could come see.” The man told him with a wink. Crowley rose up hissing loudly, revealing his fangs. Aziraphale stepped back to put more distance between Crowley and the man. He appreciated the help even if Crowley was being slightly dramatic. He could feel Crowley’s anger come off the snake in waves.

“No thank you.” Aziraphale told him sharply and turned to order their treats. Crowley slithered around him to continue staring down the man. Aziraphale paid for the treats without the cashier batting an eye. The angel came here often and he tipped well. The other patrons eyed him from a distance giving the angel plenty of space. He headed out the door grateful to be away from the other man.

“Shouldn’t tell people where you live angel.” Crowley hissed at him softly.

“Why not dear? I have you to protect me.” He told him kindly.

He started heading to the bookshop, hoping Crowley had enough fresh air. The snake clung to him tighter than before but wrapped loosely around his neck for all to see. Aziraphale didn’t mind. He had almost made it home when the angel unfortunately hit a slick patch of ice on the steps to his bookshop. He slipped and went flying forward slamming his knee and hands onto the steps. His left wrist burned with pain and he knew his knee was going to ache for awhile, but he was grateful he caught himself before he crushed Crowley. The snake came to face him, eyes worried.

“I’m fine dear, just bruised myself a bit.” The angel told him his eyes slightly welling. He stood up and dusted himself off before taking a step and gingerly testing if his knee would hold his weight. He was grateful that it would with some pain and he hobbled up the steps to his book shop. He felt utterly embarrassed in front of Crowley as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Sorry dear, didn’t mean to scare you.” Aziraphale told apologetically. Crowley tighten his hold on him as Aziraphale headed for the couch. He couldn’t miracle himself better, but he could miracle himself some tea which is what he did. He leaned against the sofa for Crowley to slither onto it, but the snake made no move to. Aziraphale pulled up his pant leg to see his knee already starting to turn a shade of purple. He put both his hands on his knee applying some pressure. This wasn’t the first time he had hurt his knee and applying pressure usually took some pain away till he could soak it. As he applied pressure with his hands he felt Crowley coming down from his neck and then nudge his hands away. The snake coiled some of his body around the knee and gently squeezed while he went to check out the angel’s wrist.

“Oh thank you, but you need not worry dear. I’m fine.” Aziraphale told him closing his eyes briefly as Crowley licked at his wrist. While there was pain, Crowley’s caring touch affected him more.

“Itssss not fine angel.” Crowley hissed.  
“I am the guardian of the eastern gate dear, I can take a little fall.” Aziraphale assured him with a pained voice. Guardian he was, he was rather soft when it came to pain. Crowley looked at him like he knew that part.. 

“It will be fine, just need to soak my knee in the tub. Lavender always makes it feel better.” He told the snake. Crowley looked at him and then towards the stairs.

“Bathsss now.” Crowley hissed at him when Aziraphale made no effort to get up. Aziraphale went to protest, he really enjoyed Crowley’s touch and wasn’t ready to leave it but Crowley hissed again when he opened his mouth to argue. He waited for the snake to slither off him but Crowley only loosened his hold on his knee.

Aziraphale pushed himself up and Crowley tighten his hold again making it easier for him to walk. He hobbled up his steps and into the bathroom. Aziraphale enjoyed baths and had a big porcelain clawed tub. Shelves lined the room with different salts and bath bombs of every scent imaginable. He turned on the water to hot and scattered some different salts into the tub. The room smelt heavenly and Aziraphale could feel Crowley starting to relax as well. He wasn’t sure if Crowley would join him, although he thought it would be lovely. He didn’t want to just assume however, so he started to take off his shoes and socks giving time for Crowley to leave. He took off his coat next and hung it up on a nearby hook. He began working on his waistcoat as the snake began to move around where he was working. Crowley slithered off till he was on the edge of the tub. He looked at the door and Aziraphale knew he was conflicted. Never hurts to offer he thought.  
“You are welcome to join me.” He told him pleasantly.   
“My goal was to keep you warm after all.” He added. Aziraphale finished disrobing as he talked nonchalantly as possible. It wasn’t the first time they bathed together, they had bath houses back in Rome that they both enjoyed.   
“Thought you felt cooped up, wanted to make sure you got some fresh air. Fraid I messed up the end, but the rest was good. Even got cherry danishes if you return to human soon.” He continued to chatter. When he was fully in the tub he realized Crowley had slithered out at some point of his speech. 

Aziraphale tried not to feel too disappointed. It was hard to be sad when one was covered in bubbles after all, he might have gotten carried away with them as they overflowed the tub. He was slightly worried that Crowley would leave completely being overwhelmed by the unwanted offer. His stomach also rumbled causing him to remember the forgotten treats he left downstairs. Mircaling them up would change the taste slightly and his knee still throbbed so he sank back into the tub a bit defeated. Hurt wrist, hurt knee, no treats and no Crowley. 

He let out a disappointed sigh when water splashed on his face. He looked up wiping his now wet face with a wet hand at Crowley holding the bag of treats in his mouth his tail posed to splash him again.  
“Oh you wiley serpent, I thought you left me.” He said sitting up and taking the bag. Crowley’s eyes looked pain for a moment before he slithered onto his shoulders draping his body across Aziraphale’s in the water. He coiled his body until he was once again wrapped around the injured knee squeezing gently.   
“You know, I’m supposed to be taking care of you right now, not the other way around.” The angel told him as he dug into the danishes.  
Crowley eyed him curiously before settling down on his neck. Aziraphale made sure to keep himself up so Crowley would be comfortable as well. He rather liked taking a bath with him and couldn’t keep his mind from drifting to what it would be like when Crowley was human. This was much more intimate than the bath houses were. Would he still wrap himself around him or would he sit on opposite sides? Aziraphale hoped to one day find out, but wouldn’t press his luck. He remembered Crowley’s other friends. They soaked for awhile till the angel became pruney, but his knee felt better. His wrist would be tender for awhile, but nothing was broke. Crowley hadn’t moved in a bit and Aziraphale wondered if he was asleep. Perks of being soft, Aziraphale always made a good pillow he thought to himself. Maybe Crowley would come to love his body.

He got up carefully and mircaled himself a towel. The snake was indeed asleep. Aziraphale dried both of them off gently and mircaled himself into some pajamas so he wouldn’t disturb Crowley with too much movement. Asleep as he was, Crowley still had a good grip on him so Aziraphale patted softly to his bed across the hall. It wasn’t a very big bed, but it suited him just fine. He rarely slept, but since his favorite demon loved to nap, he made sure he had a bed available just in case. Tonight, after a long soak, he was himself ready for some sleep. He crawled in carefully and rearranged the snake (with some difficulty Crowley seemed to have no desire to let go of him) so he wouldn’t be lying on the snake. Crowley’s head stayed against his neck (sometimes flicking out his tongue which made Aziraphale ticklish it turned out) the rest of his body spread across Aziraphale. The angel pulled up the covers tucking them both in to keep his demon warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my sleeping dragon


	4. A Blanket of Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale doesn't have anything at Crowley's flat and tried to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I keep adding chapters, the story turned out to be longer than I intended.

Aziraphale paced his shop restlessly. Crowley had turned human after they laid (cuddled?) together in bed and left shortly after. Aziraphale was glad that Crowley was human again (although he had no excuse to warm him now), but he missed the contact. Crowley had awkwardly thanked him stumbling over his words and then all but run off into his Bentley. Aziraphale had went to the window to watch him go only to see the Bentley giving the demon trouble about starting. Aziraphale had never seen the Bentley disobey, but it seemed the car didn’t want Crowley to leave.

“Me too, old chap me too” Aziraphale thought to himself shaking his head. Eventually the car did start (Aziraphale could hear some choice words from Crowley) and off they went. Aziraphale knew Crowley would leave, but it still made him feel empty. 

Aziraphale was making his usual sweep of picking up when he had a thought. While he kept Crowley warm at the bookshop, surely Crowley got cold at his apartment. He pondered what he could leave at Crowley’s flat to help with that.

Aziraphale didn’t have anything at Crowley’s flat. It wasn’t something he ever thought about but now it couldn’t escape him. Crowley left things at the bookshop all the time. Aziraphale had a drawer full of glasses that he couldn’t bring himself to throw away. Not to mention a closet slowly becoming full of the demon’s coats as Crowley would toss his jackets on the floor for Aziraphale to pick up later. He couldn’t count the amount of socks Crowley left about. Since Aziraphale started warming his feet, Crowley had the tendency to take his socks off (he assured Aziraphale that it was because he could absorb the heat better this way). Aziraphale filled a drawer in the bedroom of all the mix matched garments as apparently wearing matching socks was too much of an effort for the demon. Aziraphale couldn’t just leave shoes or a coat at Crowley’s flat, however. For one, Crowley never invited Aziraphale to the flat which made it difficult to leave things. Two, Crowley would immediately notice that the angel had left something and would bring it to him. Also, the demon would be immediately suspicious if the angel took off his socks. 

It was a weird longing to want to leave something, just thinking maybe Crowley would think of him when he saw it. He also hoped to make sure Crowley had a better winter because of it. Aziraphale had decided on knitting again and headed out into the cold. He knew the perfect store. Aziraphale browsed the many colors of yarn looking for the perfect shade. Part of him really wanted to go with tartan, but he knew that wasn’t his demon’s color. It wouldn’t do if Crowley threw the blanket in a corner to hide it. Aziraphale went with a deep black that reminded him of Crowley’s feathers. He bought quite a bit and was heading out when he saw a class taking place in the store. The teacher made eye contact and quickly ushered him in asking about his project.

Aziraphale worked tirelessly on the blanket. It wasn’t hard for him to focus on one thing, without Crowley he didn’t see a reason to sleep. Plus having something at Crowley’s made him a bit giddy. The teacher had been very helpful showing tips and tricks. Aziraphale knew he could just miracle the project, but that simply wouldn’t be the same. Aziraphale had decided on a black knitted blanket on one side, but on the other side, Aziraphale was painstakingly sewing in his own feathers. He had been collecting them in the back for years. He wasn’t sure quite why, but he couldn’t just throw them out. Now he had the perfect reason to use them. Each feather had to be sewed on gently and Aziraphale found himself sticking his fingers with the needle more than the quills it seemed.

He knew it would be worth it in the end. The best part was the knowledge that his own feathers wouldn’t allow Crowley to become cold at night. The angel made sure of that by telling each feather a reason why he wanted to keep Crowley warm. The reasons ranged from because Aziraphale couldn’t imagine a life without the demon to someone had to finish filling up the sock drawer. Aziraphale was hoping to complete at least some of the pairs one day. Other feathers he told memories to. How once Crowley saved him from execution, another time where Crowley traded some goats for him when he was caught by some disagreeable traders. How Aziraphale saw him at all his magic performances even if the demon wouldn’t admit it(once really disappearing him when he didn’t roll away from the spikes in time).

During one of the plagues, a whole town was dying. The dead were everywhere and Aziraphale didn’t have the power to heal them all. He had done all he could, and children still died. He remembered he was sitting against a tree when Crowley appeared beside him. One look at the demon told the angel this wasn’t his work. If it was, Aziraphale was too tired to do anything about it anyways. He had felt quite broken and could barely keep his eyes open. It had begun to rain when Crowley tried to get him up. Aziraphale didn’t want to as the world seemed to spin when he moved too much. Crowley had to all but carry him. He remembered being hoisted up awkwardly hearing soft words meaning to comfort him. Aziraphale didn’t remember the rest, he woke up at an inn a few towns over. When he finally opened his eyes, he met gold staring back. The demon gave him a tight smile while choking back a sob. Aziraphale had never seen Crowley so distraught. The angel learned from the staff that Crowley hadn’t left his side the entire time (turns out he was out cold for three days). The demon remained at his bedside having the staff bring him water and a cloth to lay against his head. Crowley had also ordered for books to be brought and the staff heard him read to his voice grew hoarse.

The best moments were the simple ones. Feeding ducks at the park. Crowley appearing with sweet treats somehow knowing that Aziraphale was having a bad day. Crowley helpfully scaring off customers despite telling the angel he needed to sell some books before he added more. Finding a first edition in the shop knowing Crowley had left it. Crowley appearing with an umbrella whenever the angel got caught in the rain (Aziraphale tested this theory by purposely being outside before it stormed). A fond memory was Crowley teaching him how to swim. Aziraphale had struggled to learn how to float, but the demon had spent hours with him till Aziraphale trusted the water enough to manage. Aziraphale poured all this into his feathers. At the end, the feathers had a slight glow to them.

Aziraphale did worry that the feathers were a bit intimate. Angels didn’t just give out their feathers, but Crowley wasn’t just anyone either. Aziraphale continued to work by the lamplight ignoring his now cold coco. It took Aziraphale an entire week to complete his work, but he was happy with the result. His fingers were not so happy and he had to admit they were rather tender. He didn’t even like turning the pages of his beloved books as it made his fingers sting. But the blanket radiated warmth like no other. 

Crowley hadn’t returned in a week  and Aziraphale wondered if waking up together was more off putting than he realized. It made him doubt his blanket, but after all that work, he decided he would still give it to him. If Crowley threw it out, Aziraphale would back off gracefully (truth be told Aziraphale would probably pack up and head to France to lick his wounds and hide.). Since Aziraphale wasn’t sure when Crowley would return, he went to the post office and mailed it to his flat. Walking back to his shop, he felt rather silly, he could have just dropped it off, but going to Crowley’s flat seemed too intrusive. In the back of his mind, Aziraphale worried whether Crowley would even like it. White wasn’t his style and what if Aziraphale wasn’t his style either? He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts and headed back to his comfort. 

It was two more days before Crowley appeared in his bookshop. Aziraphale was about to greet him happily coming to the door until he stopped in his tracks. He could feel Crowley’s tense mood from the middle of the bookshop.

“Crowley?” He asked tentatively. Crowley held out the open box with trembling hands.

“What is this angel?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Ahem, well it’s a blanket for you dear.” Aziraphale told him his voice getting slightly higher. This wasn’t the reaction the angel had hope for.

“It’s made of your feathers.” Crowley told him.

“Well yes, I wanted to keep you warm.” Aziraphale replied disappointed. This apparently wasn’t what Crowley wanted by the way the demon slightly shook.

“But why angel, why?” Crowley demanded but his voice was breaking.

“It’s just to keep you warm dear!” Aziraphale told him reassuringly hands in the air. Clearly, Crowley didn’t feel the same about him and Aziraphale had completely offended the demon. Perhaps mailing it wasn’t the best option. Crowley’s other friends probably saw it and made fun of the demon for it. Aziraphale’s heart sank deep inside himself as he did his best not to lose his composure.

“Why do you care if I’m warm?” Crowley asked quietly.

“Can’t I care? What does it matter?” Aziraphale shot back crossing his arms. They stared down each other, neither giving an inch. 

“I’m sorry, Crowley I didn’t mean to upset you.” Aziraphale told him trying to steady his voice. He reached out to take the package back, but Crowley jerked it away from him clutching it to his chest. It was then Crowley noticed his hands and grabbed one checking out the fingers still bruised from overworking. His face softened. Aziraphale stood still staring at the ground as Crowley held onto his fingers. He didn’t want Crowley to leave forever because he was foolish enough to think Crowley would want such an intimate gift from him.

“I-I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds Crowley.” He told him quietly. Crowley raised an eyebrow over his glasses.

“You didn’t. It’s just a different speed.” He said softly, barely above a whisper still staring at his hands. He let go and snapped his fingers miracling an ice pack. He put it in Aziraphale’s hands.

“Right then, I’ll just take this then and be-be warm.” Crowley told him trying to sound nonchalant as he flung himself out of the bookshop. Aziraphale stood there dazed clutching the ice pack, unsure how to process all this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale believes that Crowley made it clear that he didn't want a relationship, but now the demon was acting strange.

Aziraphale wasn’t sure quite why he put on Crowley’s socks but there he sat slipping on a pair. He had stared at the drawer for a solid five minutes before deciding to do so. Crowley had gone back to his flat once again and Aziraphale wasn’t sure when to expect him back. He knew Crowley would, after he overstepped his bounds with the blanket it was inevitable. It had been two weeks since the tiff. They had gone much longer without seeing each other, but this time it felt like eons.

He sat at his desk staring down at the foreign socks on his feet. It was like having Crowley with him and he reasoned it wasn’t like Crowley would find out. Aziraphale just really missed the demon. Admittedly, more than he should since they were just friends. He had decided to miss match like Crowley’s style putting on one sock with small little pizzas on them and the other sock having tacos. Aziraphale found it silly that Crowley put food on his clothes when he hardly ate and he was sure Crowley only missed matched socks to have Aziraphale raise an eyebrow at him with a “Really dear?” But the socks did make him feel better, he felt closer to the demon. His little secret.

It became a pattern for Aziraphale. Each day he would put on a different pair of socks and it gave him a little bit of comfort. He was quite surprised when Crowley showed up at his bookshop a week later. He hadn’t come in like his usual dramatic self. Instead Crowley had stood awkwardly in the doorway not quite meeting Aziraphale’s eyes. It looked like he hadn’t slept in awhile and his usual stylish clothes looked crumbled on him. Aziraphale stared at him unsure what to say, afraid the demon would leave again.   
“Can I come in?” Crowley asked quietly taking a tentative step forward.   
“Oh my dear, of course. I’ll make us some tea.” Aziraphale said waving him in. He hurried into the backroom to put the kettle on.

Crowley laid on the couch his legs hanging off the edge in his usual fashion. There was a strange tense silence between them. They hadn’t talked about the blanket. Crowley was oddly silent and Aziraphale didn’t want to make things worse. Crowley had crawled onto his couch, but Aziraphale noted the demon didn’t kick off his shoes for his feet to be warmed. Aziraphale understood the boundaries perfectly now and would respect them. He had crossed them. Not only crossed, he flew by them faster than Crowley in his Bentley. He remained in the armchair to the side of the couch trying to focus on his book and not stare at the demon. He couldn’t help fidgeting and crossing his legs. 

It had caught Crowley’s attention who shifted on the couch so he was leaning on his elbow. He took off his glasses and stared at the angel.  
“Are those my socks?” He asked his eyes wide.  
“Oh dear, well you left them here.” Aziraphale said a tad defensively.  
“So you wear them?” Crowley asked curiously leaning forward slightly.  
“Well no, not usually.” Aziraphale told him feeling himself turning a bit red.  
“You are wearing them now. Not really your style angel.” Crowley told him a smile toying on his lips.  
“Yes, well you haven’t been back in awhile.” Aziraphale said to keep his voice steady as he pointedly looked down at his book.  
“So you wear my socks?” Crowley said with a wide grin.  
“Maybe.” Aziraphale said trying to focus back on his book. He looked over the top to see Crowley staring at him still with a smile plastered across his face. You would have thought Crowley had just seen Gabriel get punched in the face with that smile.   
“Don’t suppose I could tempt you to lunch angel?” He asked. Aziraphale paused for a second.  
“Where were you thinking?” Aziraphale asked. Aziraphale hadn’t been to lunch in awhile. He found himself so stressed by their last encounter that he spent most of his time simply dusting and reorganizing his shop.   
“Anywhere you want angel.” Crowley told him softly getting off of the couch and heading to the door. Aziraphale stared at the demon for a moment. He knew he had to be careful, he didn’t want to cross another boundary and lose Crowley forever. When Aziraphale didn’t move to join him Crowley offered “The Ritz maybe?” Aziraphale let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  
“Anywhere but the Ritz dear.” Aziraphale told him joining at the door. 

He couldn’t go there with Crowley and hold back his feelings. It was safer to go elsewhere. His heart ached a bit, but he told himself having Crowley’s friendship was better than no Crowley at all. The demon eyed him for a moment before opening the door for the angel.   
“Next time then angel, my treat.” Crowley said as they headed into the cold.

The next day Aziraphale heard the door open of his shop causing him to frown. He was quite sure that they were closed as he emerged from a stack of books that he was working on rebinding. His frown turned to confusion as Crowley stood in the middle of his shop with his hands in his pockets.

Aziraphale hadn’t expected to see him so soon after lunch. He felt he had done very well keeping their conversations light although Crowley had made it very difficult. Every chance he could, the demon seemed to edge closer, but not quite touch. Frankly, the entire night Crowley looked at Aziraphale like he was the meal instead of the sushi in front of him (which he didn’t eat, but gave to Aziraphale).

The angel had to admit he was quite confused by all this. The demon didn’t want a relationship, that was clear with the blanket.   
“My feet are cold.” He told Aziraphale simply. Aziraphale stared at him feeling the walls he so carefully built to protect himself already beginning to crack.   
“I can bring you some slippers.” Aziraphale said snapping his fingers. A beautiful pair of black slippers appeared in front of the demon. Crowley scoffed at the offering and began browsing the nearest bookshelf.  
“Your heat works better.” He told Aziraphale as he plucked out a book. He headed for the couch kicking off his shoes as he went. He laid down in his usual fashion laying his feet where Aziraphale would sit. Aziraphale let out a heavy sigh.  
“I’ve got a lot of dusting to do Crowley.” Aziraphale told him sternly.  
“You don’t dust, you like the dust. Keeps the customers away.” Crowley told him matter of factly.  
“I do to dust.” Aziraphale said defensively. Really he was trying to figure out a way to excuse himself.  
“Tell you what angel, if you will warm my feet, I will read to you.” Crowley offered with a sly smile. 

The angel wasn’t sure what was going on. He knew that smile. It was the same smirk Crowley gave him whenever he flipped a coin for their arrangement, knowing he already won. Aziraphale knew whatever he called it wouldn’t be what landed, but he played anyways. He didn’t mind helping and Crowley always returned the favor with food or miracles. But Crowley had seemed so hurt before, but now he was trying to tempt Aziraphale to come to him.

“What book?” Aziraphale asked bouncing on the balls of his heels. He did like being read to and Crowley did look cold. Aziraphale was a sucker for a tempt.   
“Hounds of Baskerville. Or you can choose another one?” Crowley tried to say nonchalantly but failing as his voice slightly quivered. Aziraphale stared at the demon and Crowley let his glasses slide down his nose revealing his eyes as he pouted. It was usually Aziraphale who used this trick on the demon.  
“Of course, you could leave me here to freeze while I read this book all by my lonesome.” He added shivering dramatically.  
“Oh you old serpent.” Aziraphale said walking over to the couch. He sat on the demon’s feet as Crowley began to read. It wasn’t long before Crowley’s voice grew hoarse but he tried to continue on. It did warm Aziraphale’s heart and he plucked the book from Crowley’s fingers and read to the demon well into the night.

Aziraphale wasn’t sure what had gotten into Crowley from then on, but he seemed more forgetful lately. The next time Crowley came to visit, he didn’t even bring his coat. He walked in covered in snow and stood in the middle of the shop looking at the angel as he huddled into himself.  
“My dear, what on earth were you thinking?” Aziraphale asked rushing to him. He began brushing the snow off him frantically. He felt Crowley edge his hands against his waist coat tentatively. Crowley came closer when Aziraphale didn’t push him away and paused in what seemed like a halfway hug. Confused, Aziraphale came the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around the demon and rubbing his back. He let his heat radiate out into the demon and he heard Crowley sigh as he relaxed into him.

Crowley’s hands slowly edged around his back inside his coat. Crowley tucked his head into Aziraphale’s neck taking in his warmth. They stayed like that till Aziraphale cleared his throat.  
“Perhaps some tea would warm you up?” Aziraphale asked still rubbing circles against the demon’s back.  
“hmmm.” Crowley mumbled into his neck and tightening his hold.  
“Crowley dear, are you alright?” Aziraphale asked voice tight with concern. Crowley never acted like this unless he was thoroughly drunk. Crowley bounced back away from him grinning like this was all perfectly normal.  
“Tea sounds great angel, I’ll put the kettle on.” Crowley told him heading to the small kitchenette in the back leaving Aziraphale speechless.

Something definitely changed with Crowley, Aziraphale decided. It was like he was practically tempting Aziraphale to warm him. Aziraphale got into the Bentley to go to lunch and the car was blowing ice cold air till Crowley quickly hissed at it. He seemed to completely forget about the invention of coats. Aziraphale kept pulling them out of his closet for the demon and quickly ran out. 

Aziraphale thought he had gotten the serpent bundled up pretty nicely one day when Crowley looked at him with a grin and dived into the snow. He moved his arms and legs making a snow angel (snow demon, he corrected Aziraphale) soaking his clothes. He stayed in position looking up at Aziraphale until the angel huffed and offered a hand up. Crowley took it and then looked at the angel pleadingly as the cold seeped into his bones. Aziraphale rolled his eyes but his smile betrayed him.  
“Oh come here.” He told him tucking the demon into his side while they walked back to the bookshop (Crowley had insisted they walked to lunch instead of the Bentley this time). Crowley all but melted into him as they walked. Aziraphale loved the contact, but Crowley was making it extremely difficult to keep his walls up. Aziraphale constantly told himself this was strictly keeping Crowley warm.

Aziraphale wasn’t expecting Crowley the next day. The forecast had indicated a blizzard and they weren’t exaggerating. Snow pummeled the store and Aziraphale was frankly surprised the Bentley made it through the storm. Crowley ran into the store slamming the door behind him as the snow blew in. Aziraphale came down looking at him curiously.  
“Ah heat is off in my flat.” Crowley explained.  
“Oh, you-you didn’t just want to miracle it fixed?” Aziraphale asked him. A smile played on his lips. Crowley returned the smile.  
“Well I had to come here to make sure your power didn’t go out. You like the old fashioned route so someone had to be here so you don’t freeze to death.” Crowley told him. He stood by the door.  
“Well come in, since you are here I have some wine.” Aziraphale urged him in.  
They drank well into the night listening to the winds beating the shop outside. Crowley shifted on the couch tired.  
“Why don’t you sleep dear?” Aziraphale told him taking their glasses.  
“Can’t.” Crowley huffed into the pillow..  
“You always sleep here. Why can’t you now?” Aziraphale asked concerned.  
“Not warm enough, used to feathers now.” Crowley told the pillow. Aziraphale came next to him.  
“What feathers?” He asked.  
“Your feathers, the blanket. Its warm.” Crowley said turning away from the pillow to look at Aziraphale.  
“Oh I didn’t think you liked it.” Aziraphale said almost gushing.  
“Course I like it.” Crowley told him.  
“Well I suppose I could ahem help with the feather part.” Aziraphale said as he felt his face start to heat up.  
Crowley sat up on the couch. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“If you want.” He said. Aziraphale noticed his voice got higher.  
“If it would help you sleep.” Aziraphale told him.  
“It would it would. I think-erm bed would be more comfortable.” Crowley said his voice slightly unsteady.  
“Bed? Oh yes the bed.” Aziraphale said. Crowley wanted to go to bed with him causing Aziraphale’s heart to speed up.  
“You could read, don’t have to sleep.” Crowley said hurriedly. Aziraphale thought about it. He didn’t particularly need to sleep but he did want to lay with Crowley.   
“I think I would enjoy some sleep.” Aziraphale said slowly. They stared at each other for a moment before Aziraphale ushered the demon upstairs. They went into Aziraphale’s tiny bedroom and Crowley picked up some books from the angel’s bed.  
“Don’t tell me you are gonna fill this area too.” Crowley said placing them on the nearby rocking chair.  
“One runs out of space rather easily.” Aziraphale told him.  
“If you sold some angel, you wouldn’t run out of space.” Crowley said with a laugh. This eased the tension, this was familiar ground.  
“If I got rid of the sofa and bed, I’d have more space. Just a certain demon likes to doze on them.” Aziraphale told him pointedly.  
“You’d miss the sofa angel.” Crowley said removing a second stack of books.  
“Would miss the demon more.” Aziraphale replied forgetting himself. When Crowley stopped mid step Aziraphale let out a dry cough.   
“Might love the space more tho.” Aziraphale said a little louder than intended. Crowley finished moving the books and then snapped his fingers changing them both into pajamas.  
“I suppose if the bed and sofa are for me….you could have a bookshelf at the flat.” Crowley offered. Aziraphale’s eyes lit up at the offer.  
“A bookshelf, one.” Crowley quickly added. “Don’t need you filling up my own flat. I’d like to be able to walk through it.”  
“Really dear? I didn’t think you wanted anything of mine there.” Aziraphale said. Crowley looked at him incredulously.  
“Why would you think that?” He asked.  
“Well you don’t really invite me over and you didn’t seem to like the blanket dear.” Aziraphale told him trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Crowley crawled into the bed shifting over so Aziraphale could as well.  
Aziraphale laid on his side next to Crowley, his wings spreading out behind him.  
“I like the blanket.” Crowley told him defensively. He ran a finger down one of the feathers causing the angel to shiver.  
“I know that now dear, I didn’t before.” Aziraphale told him trying to keep his voice even. Crowley laid still next to him in the bed, Aziraphale’s wing coming to lay on him. The demon sighed but remained motionless.  
“You might be more comfortable if you, well come closer.” Aziraphale offered awkwardly.  
“Right right.” Crowley said. He still didn’t move causing Aziraphale to let out a sigh. 

He was a bit tired of this, he just wanted to keep Crowley warm even if he had to manhandle him. He reached out and grabbed the demon causing Crowley to jump slightly. He rearranged him where Crowley’s back was against his chest. He curled himself around him and used his wing to blanket him. The demon seemed stiff as a board.  
“Breathe” Aziraphale said softly into his ear. Crowley let out a deep breath before finally melting into him.  
“Better?” Aziraphale asked a bit smug. He knew he could keep him warm.  
“Hmm much.” Crowley replied getting closer (definitely not snuggling, demons did not snuggle). It was rather different than sleeping with snake Crowley. It was something he could get used to, if the demon allowed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my sleeping dragon
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. I'll Always Keep You Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale continues his quest to keep Crowley warm, but what is he to do when the demon decides to crunch on ice?

A week later, Aziraphale found himself having a night of drinking in the bookshop with his demon. Crowley had been rarely returning to his flat electing to spend most of his time with him.The angel wasn’t complaining, he loved having Crowley around. They fell into an easy routine with each other. Crowley would lay on the couch occasionally harassing customers to Aziraphale’s delight. They would go to dinner or lunch and then maybe walk around the park. If Crowley did leave, he always returned with some type of treat for him. It seems like Crowley was testing every possible pastry shop to see what Aziraphale preferred.

Towards the evening, Crowley would make him hot coco and perch on his armchair as he read. The demon would slowly edge onto his lap eventually completely blocking his book till Aziraphale would huff endearingly and agree to go to bed. He had tried to beat this game once and ended up with Crowley saddling his lap and breathing in his ear as he drifted off to sleep. Aziraphale tried to stubbornly continue to read, but with Crowley pressed against him, he couldn’t focus on the words. It was as if Crowely sensed this as when Aziraphale admitted defeat to himself he felt Crowley smile against his neck. Crowley made no move to get up when Aziraphale put his book down and they remained close till Aziraphale started shifting to ease a developing back ache. Crowley slowly climbed off him and held out his hand taking him to bed with a smug grin knowing he had won. 

This night Crowley was sprawled on the couch a wine bottle in hand. He had given up on using a glass two bottles ago. It was a chilled wine and oddly enough he kept a cup of ice beside him that he would crunch on. Aziraphale never saw Crowley eat ice before, but when asked, Crowley brushed off the question. Aziraphale stuck with his red wine not heavily indulging. He had to keep some level headedness so he wouldn’t cross any boundaries. Having Crowely around more made his heart feel full, like a missing piece was now filled.

Aziraphale sat in his armchair across from the demon watching him fondly. They chatted about memories past and plans for tomorrow. Crowley seemed to be focusing on future travel plans. They all seemed to include Aziraphale so he wasn’t complaining. Crowley kept asking him what he thought of this area and if he wanted to revisit some other places they seen together. Aziraphale was pleasantly surprised about the thought Crowley put into the plans choosing areas with divine food and sights they would both enjoy.   


“I’m cold.” Crowley announced after their conversation died off into a comfortable silence.

“You are always cold lately dear.” Aziraphale said taking another sip.

“Yes, but I’m really cold.” Crowley practically whined. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch beside the demon. He really didn’t mind, anytime they touched sent tingles down his spine. As of late, it seemed Crowley wanted his heat constantly.

“Better?” Aziraphale asked tucking the feet underneath him. Crowley paused as if contemplating a more serious matter than his feet being warm.

“No.” He said evenly.

“Your feet aren’t warm?” Aziraphale asked confused.

“My feet were warm.” Crowley told him. After another pause he continued.

“Its-its my lips that are cold.” Crowley said.

“Maybe try not chewing on ice?” Aziraphale told him a bit nervously as he stared at the demon’s lips. He was trying to keep Crowley warm, but surely Crowley wouldn’t allow this.

“I like the ice.” Crowley shifted his legs so they were no longer under the angel, but wrapped around his waist loosely.

“I could make you hot coco.” Aziraphale said suddenly feeling very sober. Crowley pouted at him and completely shifted away onto the other side of the couch so they were no longer touching.

“Your heat is better.” He said sadly. When Aziraphale made no move to get closer, Crowley stood up slightly shaking.

“I’m-I’m sorry angel. I should probably head out. I need to water my plants. Forget I said anything.” He told him hurriedly as he almost ran to the door. Aziraphale stood up blocking his path. It all began to dawn on him, this was a tempt.

“No, it's fine. Are your lips really cold dear?” Aziraphale asked holding out the cup of ice he picked off of the table. Aziraphale realized even a cup of ice shouldn’t have been this cold, it almost hurt his hand. Crowley must have miracled it this way. Crowley quickly took the cup and crunched on a few pieces.

“So very cold angel.” Crowley told him softly. Aziraphale took a step closer so they were breathing each other's air. Crowley seemed to go rigid, afraid that any movement would cause the angel to flee.

Aziraphale leaned in slowly giving Crowley timed to move if he so wished it. When their lips met, Crowley’s were indeed cold and Aziraphale let his warmth flow through to the demon. Aziraphale loved the feel of the lips against his and he felt Crowley let out a low groan of what sounded like half relief half sob. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him, pulling Crowley close. Crowley changed the angle of the kiss to deepen in causing Aziraphale to let out a sigh in return. The demon had a tight grip on his arms as if holding onto for dear life. Aziraphale was sure bruises were forming there, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure how long they traded soft kisses, but they stood till his legs felt stiff. He pulled back to look at Crowley, lips swollen from the kisses and breathing hard.

“How are your lips now dear?” He asked a small smile on his lips.

“Much better angel.” He told him quietly. Then he ducked his head into Aziraphale shoulder nuzzling his neck.

“What if they get cold again?” Crowley asked barely above a whisper. Aziraphale noticed the shake in his voice. He couldn’t have that. He pulled back so he could look at him.

“I assure you my dear, I’ll be there to keep them warm.” Aziraphale told him pulling Crowley into another kiss.

  
  


Crowley laid against Aziraphale’s side almost asleep as the angel tried to read. Aziraphale couldn’t seem to keep his place in the book and his eyes would drift down to red mop of hair inching slowly more and more on to him. Crowley cracked open an eye when he felt Aziraphale concentrating on him.

“I thought you hated the blanket. That you were coming back after that.” Aziraphale said quietly. Crowley eyes widen at the thought.

“I loved the blanket angel. I could feel the love flowing from it and it’s the only thing as warm as you. Wrapped myself up in it every night.” Crowley assured him quickly.  “You were upset dear.”  “I was upset because I didn’t think you loved me the way I loved you. It was killing me angel. The blanket radiated love, but you couldn’t possibly love me.” Crowley replied closing his eyes once again. Aziraphale pulled him up into a slow kiss pouring as much of his love and longing he could into it. 

“What changed your mind?” Aziraphale asked when they finally parted. Crowley grinned at him.

“Nothing would get you out of your outdated socks except love.” Crowley purred. He paused and then looked immediately panicked.  “It-it is love isn’t it angel? You wore them cause you missed me?” Crowley asked his voice shaking. “I did, I mean I do Crowley. I missed you greatly and I do love you oh so very much dear.” Aziraphale said realizing how much Crowley needed to hear it. He pulled the demon against him, Crowley letting out a small sob as he clung to the angel. Aziraphale rubbed his back soothingly. “I didn’t think you wanted me that way so I made do by trying to keep you warm.” Aziraphale said sheepishly.  “I noticed. Tried to make it easy for you.” Crowley replied chuckling. Aziraphale could feel his smile against his neck. 

The demon pulled back and regarded the angel. “Aziraphale why in Hel-Heav-someplace sake would you think I didn’t love you?” He questioned his tone serious. “Well dear, you seemed skittish and at first pulled away from any contact like-like I burned you. I know you have other friends so I assumed you were, well mated with one of them.” Aziraphale said quietly. He looked away feeling his eyes starting to well up. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s chin till he faced him again. “Angel, there has been no one else for 6000 years and there will never be anyone else. I am yours for as long as you will have me.” Crowley told him pulling him into a kiss. His lips lingered against the angel’s before he pulled away. “Mated?” Crowley asked cocking an eyebrow. “Ahem, well you know what I mean.” Aziraphale said feeling himself blush as Crowley began kissing Aziraphale’s neck moving down to his collarbone.  “Sounds like another way to keep warm.” Crowley said teasingly.

He came up for another slow kiss. Love was coming off the demon in waves making Aziraphale feel dizzy. He leaned against the headboard trying to catch his breath as Crowley kissed down his neck before settling on the angel’s lap wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs. Aziraphale traced circles on his back before picking up his book again.

It didn’t take long however for him to want to feel Crowley’s lips again. He carded his fingers through the red hair and gently tugged. The demon turned to look at his angel. Aziraphale did his best puppy dog eyes and Crowley came up sealing his lips against the angel’s again. They kissed again and again till Aziraphale felt his vision blur. Crowley must have sensed his feelings overwhelming him as he smiled and sank back down into his lap. Throughout the night that was their pattern, gentle tugs and kisses. Aziraphale didn’t know if Crowley actually got any decent sleep, but he was pretty sure that he didn’t mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words on this story. There is actually a chance of smut for an added chapter (haven't fully decided) if so I'll change tags so no one has to worry about reading something they don't want to.
> 
> As always, for my sleeping dragon


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale feels bold at the Ritz, Crowley tries to keep his composure.  
**Warning of smut in this chapter!!***

Crowley insisted they go to the Ritz the following day. He even wore a coat without having to be prompted. Crowley ordered all of Aziraphale’s favorite treats from scotch eggs to crepes telling the pleasant waitress that they were celebrating. Aziraphale had never seen the demon smile so much and it warmed his heart. Aziraphale saw Crowley’s hand edge closer to his as they chatted but stop unsure. Aziraphale covered Crowley’s hand with his own interlocking their fingers. He felt the hand tremble beneath his before stilling again. He eyed Crowley and watched the demon make a nervous swallow. It was funny to believe all this time Crowley didn’t want him only to discover that the demon had actually wanted him since the beginning. It made Aziraphale feel sheepish but a bit bold if he was honest. 

Crowley had known Aziraphale’s warming game for some time and had neglected to tell him. This could have saved them a ton of time if Crowley had just told him…or if he had just told Crowley himself. In the end, it was Crowley who tempted Aziraphale to warm him. Aziraphale now felt fair was fair, it was his turn to tempt Crowley. He finally felt free, that he could try things without the worry of losing Crowley forever. 

He ate with one hand, occasionally letting go of Crowley to cut food only to return to the outstretched hand. Each time he felt Crowley shake for the briefest of moments upon his touch. Aziraphale ate slowly sending curious looks at the demon. He drew circles on top of the demon’s hand feeling Crowley go still beneath him. He could tell Crowley’s breathing had become shallow. Aziraphale marveled on how such small touches could affect Crowley so greatly. Before they touched, but it was guarded. This was different, there were possibilities now. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything dear?” Aziraphale asked coyly.

“No no I’m good.” Crowley said trying to keep his voice steady as the angels fingers ran across his hand. Aziraphale suddenly had the desire to see if he could make him breathless much like how he felt every time they touched.

“It’s really quite good.” Aziraphale assured him indicating Crowley’s fork. The demon huffed but came forward with the fork stabbing a morsel. Crowley opened his mouth to eat but promptly dropped the fork clackering against the table when he felt Aziraphale’s toes against his ankle. The angel had slipped off his shoe and was now caressing up his leg. 

“Ngk.” The demon gasped as Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him.

“Something wrong dear?” Aziraphale questioned his foot returning to rest against Crowley’s thigh. The shade of red Crowley was turning was quite lovely. 

“No.” Crowley whispered picking back up the fork and trying to eat the food without much luck. Aziraphale watched Crowley slightly tremble before getting ahold of himself.

“Aziraphale.” He breathed as the angel inched his foot to press against the demon’s crotch. He could already feel him stiffening beneath his touch. Crowley’s grip on his wine glass showed his knuckles whiting.

“All this time tempting me to warm you.” Aziraphale said with a smirk applying a bit more pressure. He watched Crowley bite his lip to prevent any noise from escaping and drawing attention to them. Aziraphale continued eating as he dragged his foot up and down enjoying the muffled sounds coming from Crowley.

“You don’t feel too cold now dear.” Aziraphale said returning his foot to his shoe as the waitress brought over the dessert menu.

“Would you be interested in dessert tonight?” She asked holding out the menu.

“No thank you, I believe I’ll have dessert later.” Aziraphale replied pleasantly while eyeing the demon. A loud crack filled the air as Crowley snapped the wine glass.

“Oh my sir, I’m so sorry!” the waitress said quickly grabbing napkins.

“It’s fine.” Crowley assured her waving the waitress to the side as he got up. The waitress looked perplexed at the now fine wine glass. 

“Coming?” Crowley asked his voice hoarse as he offered a hand to the angel. Aziraphale took it feeling Crowley gripping his hand tightly. Crowley made a beeline to the Bentley, but Aziraphale paused at the street. Crowley turned towards him raising an eyebrow over his glasses. 

“I fancy a walk my dear, if you would join me.” Aziraphale said linking their arms together.

“Angel.” Crowley all but moaned looking wretched.

“Fresh air would do you some good dear. I suppose I could walk by myself tho.” Aziraphale replied knowing Crowley would never allow that. 

Crowley let out a breath, but turned to walk with him to the park. It wasn’t terribly cold out, but he knew Crowley would still be slightly uncomfortable. While there was still snow on the ground, it lacked the usual chilly breeze that came with it. Aziraphale slipped his arm inside the demon’s coat wrapping around his waist as they walked. He felt the demon go stiff again, but he managed to continue walking with only a slight hiccup. They walked in silence, Aziraphale enjoying the stars out. When he felt Crowley starting to loosen up, Aziraphale started to edge his fingers into the top of the demon’s pants. Crowley let out a yelp almost tripping on the smooth sidewalk.

“Are you okay dear?” Aziraphale asked like nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

  
  


“ngk.” Was all the demon managed to croak out before nodding furiously. He regained his balance and they continued to walk through the park enjoying the scenery. Aziraphale idlily traced circles on the skin of his hips with his fingers. 

They walked to their favorite pond while Crowley slowly crowded more and more into his space. Aziraphale could tell he was driving the demon mad and it delighted him. He moved his hand up sliding it under Crowley’s shirt against his back. He felt the smooth skin and he felt Crowley sigh beneath him. Suddenly, he dug his nails into the skin running his hand down his back, not enough to be blood but enough to elicit a deep moan from the demon. 

Aziraphale had dreamed of Crowley making a sound like that and the only thing he wanted now was to spend eternity making him do it again. Aziraphale had to bite down on his own lip to keep himself under control. He didn’t know how badly he wanted to try this now that he could.

“Angel. I’m going to have you here in the snow if you don’t stop.” Crowley said his voice heavy.

“Nonsense dear, we are just out for a walk.” Aziraphale said repeating the action. Crowley groaned beneath his touch. He grabbed Aziraphale by the arms and forced him sideways till his back was pinned against a nearby tree. Crowley kept his arms pinned leaning his body against the angels as he snaked his tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth. It was hot and wet and deliciously inviting as Aziraphale went pliant under him. Crowley deepened the kiss sliding a knee between Aziraphale’s legs and provided the much needed friction Aziraphale’s body suddenly craved. He ground down on it letting out a moan of his own. 

His eyes flickered in a panic as he looked from side to side making sure no one was around them. He went to move his hands, but Crowley tightened his grip raising Aziraphale’s hands above his head and slamming them against the tree firmly as he slotted their mouths together. Snow poured down from the tree branches from the vibration covering them both with a blanket of coldness. Aziraphale let out a gasp as the snow covered his hair and neck instantly chilling him. He felt Crowley grinning against him.

“Looks like it’s my turn to keep you warm angel.” The demon purred as he turned his attention to Aziraphale’s neck.

“That’s-this is usually done in a bed.” Aziraphale whimpered against the assault. He leaned to the side giving Crowley more access as he peppered hot kisses on his skin.

“You are the one who started it here.” Crowley bit into his neck. He wanted to mark the angel as his and Aziraphale wanted to be marked. He arched his body against Crowley desperate for more friction. More snow fell on them as Crowley tried to get through Aziraphale’s layers to his collarbone. Crowley growled as the snow fell against the newly exposed skin and snapped his fingers. Aziraphale felt himself falling till he found himself smashing against the ground of his bookshop, Crowley tumbling on top of him.

“Ooomph” Aziraphale let out a groan of pain this time as Crowley scrambled off him.

“Angel, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I wasn’t concentrating enough.” Crowley cried as he tried to pull him up. Instead Aziraphale forced him down and crawled on top of Crowley effectively pinning the stunned demon.

“I am the guardian of the Eastern gate Crowley; I don’t break that easy.” Aziraphale said as he went down for a kiss. Crowley moaned against him grinding up in desperate need. Aziraphale grabbed at Crowley’s hip forcing it back to the ground. Crowley let out a small whimper.

“Aziraphale.” He pleaded as the angel looked down at him hungrily. Crowley had no quarrels about being devoured. Aziraphale may not have been tempted into pleasures of the flesh before, but having Crowley desperately grinding up towards him stirred something in his soul. He wanted to hear more, he needed to hear more of those delightful groans coming from his demon. 

Aziraphale sealed their lips together chasing the taste of Crowley and swallowing his moans. Aziraphale read countless books containing the human act of love, but it didn’t prepare him for the fire in his groin. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted (except to continue hearing Crowley moan) but he knew he wanted the demon filling him, completing him.

He grounded down on Crowley letting him get the friction he so craved. Crowley gave a hiss in response as they found each other, but another whimper as Aziraphale pulled away again.

“I’d say miracle us to the bed love, but that didn’t work so well.” Aziraphale said in a light chuckle. Crowley went to snap his fingers, eyes wide at the endearment, but the angel grabbed his wrist giving him a hard stare. Crowley paused in his actions, his eyes pleading for more as Aziraphale stood up and offered his hand to the demon.

  
  


Crowley jumped up pushing Aziraphale against a bookshelf as his tongue danced for control. The collision caused a book to tumble but before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley had already caught it midair and was reaching up to place it safely on the shelf. He pressed himself against Aziraphale grinding up against him till Aziraphale swore he could see stars. 

Crowley pulled back grinning and walked backwards guiding the angel to the bed upstairs. Every few steps a chaste kiss causing Aziraphale to yearn for more while Crowley danced back coaxing him onward. Upstairs in the flat, Crowley swiftly turned the angel and pushed him on the bed. Aziraphale went down easily and Crowley admired the view of the once prim angel now in disheveled clothes and curls askew. His pupils were blown and his eyes betrayed a hunger of such lust the demon couldn’t have tempted better if he tried. Crowley swallowed feeling slightly overwhelmed with need. Aziraphale hooked a leg around Crowley knocking him on top of the angel. He straddled Aziraphale as the angel grinded up against him.

“Fuck angel, where did you learn to do this.” Crowley moaned out as the angel set up a brutal pace.

“I read a lot.” Aziraphale answered through gritted teeth. He needed more, his body craved more. Aziraphale grabbed at the demons shirt pulling it up to feel the skin underneath. Hot hands warmed the skin exploring as much as he could reach. The angel ran his fingers over his chest and then down his back enjoying the shivers through Crowley’s body. Crowley reached down trying to undo the bowtie.

“So many damn layers angel.” Crowley complained his hands struggling.

“Hmmmm it’s stylish.” Aziraphale responded as he continued enjoying the feeling of skin beneath his fingers. Upon Crowley’s back, Aziraphale dug his fingers down causing the most delicious groan from the demon. Crowley fell against him completely for a moment before he started undoing his waistcoat buttons with his teeth. He finished the last button and then moved to Aziraphale’s groin breathing hot breath against it. Aziraphale bucked up against the demon at this new sensation. Crowley nuzzled against him before moving up to his lips again. He pulled the angel up and removed his coat throwing it to the side (as Aziraphale’s gaze followed it Crowley quickly mircaled it hanging up) along with his waist coat.

Crowley quickly pulled over the last remaining layer admiring the sight before him. Aziraphale pulled at Crowley’s own shirt and Crowley tore at it sending buttons flying. Crowley pressed their chests together reveling at this new feel. Aziraphale was wonderfully soft and warm compared to Crowley’s sharp angles. He felt the angel’s hands tease beneath his pants and Crowley tried to hold back a moan.

“What do you want angel, I’ll give you anything.” Crowley said biting hard unto his lip.

“I want you.” Aziraphale said simply, his fingers diving deeper exploring the new skin.

“And these off.” He continued his voice commanding. Crowley’s throat went dry as he snapped his fingers. They were both left in their boxers. Crowley paused giving Aziraphale a chance to go another speed. He wouldn’t risk going too fast for his angel, couldn’t bear to lose him now that they finally had each other.

Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow at the demon and snapped his own fingers leaving them completely nude. He arched up at the demon and Crowley fell against him moaning as they rubbed against each other.

“Angel.” He whimpered as they found a rhythm. Aziraphale could feel his pleasure growing and he pushed up at Crowley. The demon stopped immediately; eyes wide with fear as if he had done something wrong. Had ruined the most precious thing to happen to him.

“I want you inside of me. Best way to warm you dear.” Aziraphale teased. Crowley would never admit that the desperate moan that filled the room was ever made from him.

He kissed Aziraphale thoroughly before moving down his neck. He bit his way down leaving purple marks that he afterwards caressed with kisses everywhere. Each one a mark, each one claiming the angel as his own. He trailed down lavishing Aziraphale’s body as he went. Crowley wanted to taste every bit, to know every inch of skin. He peppered his thighs with hot wet kisses, cherishing the angel’s softness. Aziraphale was moaning beneath him and Crowley couldn’t be harder. 

Crowley made eye contact before he licked up the shaft of Aziraphale’s cock causing the angel to close his eyes and moan with pleasure. Crowley snaked his tongue wrapping around Aziraphale’s groin tight and hot. He continued his ministrations till Aziraphale was grabbing at the sheets, gasping. Crowley moved lower to his hole edging his tongue around the rim, relaxing the tight muscles. Aziraphale writhed beneath him. Crowley used his hands to pin down the angel’s thrusting hips. Aziraphale had ceased using words and Crowley waited for his body to wind down before tonguing the entrance once more. Aziraphale shivered at the sensation as Crowley prodded deeper, loosening the angel up.

“Crowley I need you.” The angel begged his hands twisting in the sheets.

“You have to take a few fingers first angel.” Crowley said nipping at his thigh. Having his angel beg him was something he could get used to. Seeing Aziraphale so breathless because of him caused such a deep desire he had to pull back a moment before losing control himself. He mircaled some lube and gently inserted a finger into his angel. Aziraphale’s body clenched at the intrusion. Crowley moved up to lick up his shaft flicking his tongue at the tip drawing a sinful moan out of the angel. He moved his finger as he licked, his other hand pinning the angel’s hips down.

“Crowley, I need you now.” Aziraphale panted. Had his nails not been perfectly manicured, the sheets would have been in shreds. The demon teased more but added another finger to continue stretching. His own groin was desperate for attention as he alternated licking Aziraphale’s cock and nipping at his thighs. After the third finger, Crowley brushed against the nerves deep inside causing Aziraphale to buckle up against him letting out an “Oh fuck!”. 

Crowley’s eyes met his with a devilish grin as he passed over the spot again causing Aziraphale to bury his hands into the demon’s hair. It wasn’t long before Aziraphale was a hot mess, desperate for more than Crowley’s purposely light touches. Having enough, he gripped Crowley tight by his hair and hauled the demon up against him sealing their lips desperately. Crowley moaned against him knowing that Aziraphale had enough teasing. Crowley was sure he would pay for it later at another time, but he would never regret a second of it.

He lined himself up while applying lube, Aziraphale eagerly spreading his legs to be filled. Crowley pressed against him going slow afraid to hurt his angel. The heat inside was almost overwhelming and Crowley knew he never wanted to leave it. He pushed till he was in all the way and held his breath trying not to move. He wanted Aziraphale to adjust to him, but the angel was already pinning him with his legs.

“Move dear.” Aziraphale said, his eyes closed blissfully.

“I don’t want to hurt you angel.” He grunted out, but couldn’t help his body from making a light thrust inside.

Aziraphale moaned encouragingly shifting to up to meet him. Crowley continued tentative thrusts into Aziraphale till he hit the nerves causing the angel to arch his back.

“Fuck” Aziraphale cried out again and Crowley grinned down at him leveraging himself so he could thrust harder. Crowley set up a fast pace causing Aziraphale to become a puddle beneath him, meeting with every thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room.

“Oh angel, oh Aziraphale.” Crowley chanted like a prayer. He could feel his pleasure rising. Aziraphale had long lost the ability to form words writhing beneath him. Crowley reached between them gripping the angel’s cock matching the rhythm with his thrusts. Aziraphale arched into his hand breathing hard.

“Crowley I’m-I’m” He breathed out between pants.

“It’s alright, come for me angel, let me see it.” He begged. Aziraphale closed his eyes and flung his head back as his seed shot out all over Crowley’s hand. Reading about it didn’t do the act any justice. Crowley watched him come and greedily licked at his hand before he placed it back on the angel’s hip. With six more hard thrust he was spilling himself inside his angel, his name on his lips as he came.

He sank against Aziraphale, still inside him and utterly exhausted yet never happier. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon and Crowley managed to snap his fingers disappearing the mess. Aziraphale reached down to the floor pulling up the quilt that was knocked down at some point. He managed to get it over the demon as Crowley laid on his chest still breathing hard. Aziraphale kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.” He said softly. Crowley’s head snapped up.

“Angel I-you know I love you too right?” He asked his voice slightly shaking.

“I know dear. Sleep love.” He assured, kissing him softly. Crowley closed his eyes lying back down as his body occasionally quivered. Crowley was quite sure he would never have to be worried about the cold again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Please leave me any prompts if you want something written ^.^


End file.
